


Trouble

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: Request: Can I request Charles being sent on a hunting trip with a female s/o who has been trying to get him to open up to her but with no luck? (Like poor Uncle)





	Trouble

The sun has been mercilessly killing you since the early morning that day. All the work you had to keep up with made you sweaty and tired, although it was just noon. You were not in the mood for any talking with other girls as Micah’s dumb comments and nasty jokes made you wanna throw up, not discuss anything. You didn’t know what happened to him, usually he wasn’t this bad. 

With a loud curse, you threw a shirt you had to wash into the dirt, clenching your hands into fists and angrily looking at Micah. He just passed by, smoking a smelly cigarette. 

«I’m pretty sure every night Micah sneaks into Dutch’s tent to suck his fucking dick, as I can’t see any other reason Dutch doesn’t pay any attention to Micah’s bullshit,” you muttered, probably being too loud.

Sudden scared expression on Tilly’s face made your heart beat faster. 

“YOU!” it took you a second to turn around to see Dutch standing behind you with a rage in his dark eyes, promising to kill you. “Get out right now!”

Fortunately, Hosea was near to save you. Again. Sometimes you just couldn’t shut up when you definitely had to.

«Dutch, calm down. You know Y/N, sometimes she speaks before thinking.”

But it didn’t look like Dutch was going to calm down this time, probably you said too much. You saw Charles getting ready for hunting, he was about to leave. Hosea noticed that too, deciding that it’d be a good idea to let Dutch forget about your existence for some time.

«Mr. Smith, would you be so kind to take Y/N with you?» Hosea took you to Charles, holding your elbow, as he was thinking you could ran away. Where would you go anyway? «And don’t return for a day or two, would that be okay for you?”

Charles just nodded, mounting up. You had to hurry, quickly grabbing your things and mounting up too. Actually, you never went hunting and didn’t know much about staying in the forest, but it didn’t matter for now. You had to let Dutch forget about your existence for awhile, until he could calm down.

«So, hunting, huh?» you tried to start a dialogue, hoping not to fall off the horse at the same time. You weren’t the best rider for sure. You could see Charles’ broad shoulders and his back, he wasn’t paying any attention to you, focusing on something else. 

«We’re going to a specific place?»

«Yes.» 

You knew Charles wasn’t the most talkative man, but as two of you never been very close you didn’t know that it was that bad. 

It was boring to just look at his back or watch the trees… 

«So your horse’s name is Taima, right?»

«Yes,» Charles’ voice was unemotional and plain, showing you he wasn’t interested in talking.

«Mind sharing with me why?»

«No.»

You frowned and muttered something about dumb men and their way of speaking to ladies, but Charles didn’t really react to that. It didn’t look like he could react to anything. That day was definitely getting better and better.

In an hour, which seemed to last an eternity, two of you were in the middle of a forest. Charles was trying to track a deer, but as you didn’t know much about that you could just watch him.

«Watch the hoses and don’t leave,» he briefly said, taking a bow with him.

«Wait a minute! I thought WE were hunting?» the idea of staying alone with the horses in the middle of nowhere didn’t seem to be a really good one.

«You’d scare a wolf with your loud steps,» Charles didn’t even look at you, leaving you behind.

All you had was a gun and two horses, who would definitely laugh at you, if they could.

Charles was back with a deer when it was already getting dark to find you sitting near the fire with a sour expression on your face.

«I thought you’d never return,» you said. «How could you leave me all alone? That’s not very nice.»

«I wasn’t that far away.» 

Charles put a deer on a horseback and got back to the fire with canned beans, handing you one can, which you gladly accepted, thanking him.

«I was SO hungry,» you declared with a mouth full, «you saved me from dying of starvation, for sure.»

A quick nod was the only answer you got.

«Okay, Charles, where are we going to stay for the night?»

«Here. Need to put up a tent, it’d be alright.»

«You know, I don’t really have a tent… or a blanket… or anything like that,” you felt like an idiot.

Charles looked at you with a surprise on his face.

«You went hunting without a tent?»

«Yeah.»

Well, now he was looking at you as you were an idiot. 

«You’ll sleep in my tent then.»

«Thank you! That’s very nice of you.»

He just nodded.

«So, was it hard to get that deer?»

«No.»

«And tracking it?»

«No.»

«Do you like hunting?»

«Yes.»

«Probably you can share some hunting tricks with me?»

«No.»

He was impossible.

«So you shoot well?»

«Yes.»

He kept eating, not showing any interest to the talk.

«Do you like being in the forest?»

«Yes.»

«Can I get a kiss from you?»

«Ye- What?!» 

And at that moment he looked in your eyes, completely shocked and staring at you. You couldn’t resist laughing.

«Sorry, you just had to see your face!» 

Charles frowned and didn’t look that amused, but you finally had some fun and drew his full attention.

«You’re sure you’re not Sean’s relative?» now you were the one to get surprised to hear a question from him.

You grinned.

«I don’t think so, why?»

«You just never shut up.»

Your quiet laugh and his barely noticeable smile was a start of Charles’ warming up. And you loved that he finally started speaking.

“How did you end up joining the gang?” Charles asked, putting away an empty can of beans, now looking at you, carefully listening.

“Oh, I happened to talk shit about Colm O’Driscoll right next to him and Hosea saved my ass,” you said carelessly, enjoying the talk.

“Not even surprised,” Charles’ sudden smirk made you smile. 

«Haha, of course! Me and my tongue…»

«Always gets you in trouble.»

«Yeah, sometimes I just can’t shut up, you know?»

«I can see that.»

Talking to Charles, while enjoying the warmth of the fire, was very nice. He didn’t talk much, but he definitely listened and sometimes shared his own stories. They weren’t that long, but interesting for sure. He talked about his childhood, wild animals, horses and his life before the gang. You listened carefully, sometimes joking. You could see his was enjoying spending time with you too and it felt good. As you just got yourself a good friend.

Maybe in a few hours you started feeling sleepy. Charles said you could sleep in his tent, while he was on guard.

But what surprised you the most was a quick kiss on your lips you got before getting into the tent.

You just stood in front of him, shocked and not knowing what to say or to do. It was weird to see him awkwardly smile.

«You were the one who asked for the kiss, remember?»

How were you supposed to sleep after that?


End file.
